Kyoko's Life
Kyoko's Life is a fanfic by FunCookie. Kyoko wakes up on an average day and finds that she gets involved in a series of events, about murders, love confessions and bullies. This is non-canon! (If somebody dies, they won't be dead in other places!) Also, when Kokona bullies Kyoko, she's a different person in MY fanon! (This might be weird, but the chapter titles are from Kyoko's point of view while the actual story isn't!) Contains some violence...I guess? Introduction Beep beep beep. Kyoko woke up with a jump, glancing at her alarm clock. It was 7:45. "Huh?" Kyoko thought out loud. "I thought my alarm was for 7:00!" Then she looked at the sunlight pouring through her slightly open window a smiled. "Just another day!" she said cheerfully, jumping out of bed. "Good morning!" yelled Kyoko, grabbing some bread out of the bread bin and shoving it in the toaster. Kiko was carefully applying pink lipstick, while Kae and Kumi were jumping on the sofa, yelling "Ya ya ya yaaaa!" and laughing. Kiko turned to Kyoko and smiled at her with a lipstick-y mouth, laughing. Kyoko smiled sleepily. "They're weird, aren't they?" she said. "Also, you better get ready, it's 7:45!" '' ''Kyoko nodded as she buttered her toast and crammed it in her mouth, running upstairs as fast as her skinny little legs could go. She shoved on her skirt while trying to eat her toast, and struggled to put on her pink socks and black shiny shoes for a full 5 minutes. When she finally swallowed the last of her toast, she pulled her school shirt over her head and rapidly tied her neck-tie. She looked at her clock again. It was 8:00. "Yikes!" screamed Kyoko, trying to find her pink hair tie. Kyoko panicked as she couldn't find it, and then sighed furiously. "Screw this! I'm leaving!" She ran out the door, yelling "Bye, sisters!" and ran down the road. "Kyaaa!" shrieked Kyoko as she banged into someone. She blinked and everything went into focus. It was Jack she had banged into. "Jack! I am SO sorry!" she whispered, blushing and feeling self-conscious over her messy hair. Jack smiled. "Oh, hey Kyoko! Sorry..." '' ''"Jack, Jack!" yelled a voice. Kohai was running up to them. "Oh yikes!" thought Kyoko. Kohai took Jack's hand, glaring at Kyoko and smiling at Jack. "Come on, Jack-kun~!" she said bossily. Jack raised an eyebrow at Kyoko. "I'm talking to Kyoko right now, Kohai..." he said. "Hmph! Well, I'm not talking to a girl with messy pink hair!" she snapped, stomping off. Kyoko giggled and a laugh escaped from Jack as well. "We better stop laughing or Kohai won't be happy!" said Kyoko, clapping her hand over her mouth. '' ''"Bye, Jack!" Kyoko said, running to school. She closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair about, and suddenly found herself on the ground. Kyoko opened her eyes. Kokona was in front of her, sitting down! "Stupid klutz!" Kokona said, kicking Kyoko. "Don't. Knock. Me. Down. AGAIN!" Chapter 1: A talent show?! And why do I have so many friends? "Hello, class 1-2! I have an announcement to make!" said Sensei. "Everyone in the school, from class 1-1 to class 3-2 is participating in the talent show. Everyone!" Kyoko felt like Sensei was glaring at her, and started to shake. ''Not a talent show...anything but a talent show, please Sensei, no talent show...''thought Kyoko, practically praying. "Kyoko Mikami! Stop lying on the table!" Kyoko jumped and banged her head on the table, while most people laughed. "S-sorry, Sensei..." Kyoko said, bowing her head again. Sensei glared at Kyoko so much that Kyoko felt like there was going to be a burning hole in her head when she looked away. "You should be sorry, Kyoko, for disrupting the class!" said Sensei in disgust. "Now class, take our your books..." ________________________________________________________________________________ It was lunchtime at last! Kyoko walked out of the class, got her lunch from her locker and slowly walked up to the rooftop, and sat down in her usual spot. She slowly opened her lunch box and took out a cucumber sandwich. "Ugh! Kiko ''knows ''I hate cucumber sandwiches!" she said, putting it back in the box. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Kyoko looked up, expecting Kokona, but seeing Hikari Soma. "Hi Kyoko!" she said, sitting down beside Kyoko with her own lunch. "H-hello Hikari..." Kyoko said quietly, looking in her lunchbox to see if her big sister had put a special cupcake inside. Suddenly, another voice said. "Hi there, Kyoko!" Kyoko looked up again and saw Yoshino Kappukeko, one of Kyoko's good friends. Kyoko said hello to Yoshino and shortly after heard ''another ''voice. Kyoko looked up again and saw Jack. "Hi Jack!" Kyoko said. "Hey, Kyoko! Did you hear about the talent show?" Jack said. Kyoko hung her head, tears in her eyes. "Yes, I did...Sensei said everyone had to participate! What if ''I ''have to perform?! Everyone knows I'm shy!" Kyoko heard another voice speak. "Relax, Kyoko-chan! It will be absolutely fine!" It was Ai who spoke. "Hi, Ai-chan!" Kyoko said. Ai sat down, and Kyoko felt slightly claustrophobic with all the people squashed on the bench; Hikari, Jack, Yoshino and Ai. "I need to go to the toilet...look after my lunch, Ai!" Kyoko ran to the first floor bathroom, looking in the mirror. "Why do I have so many friends?! I'm supposed to be unpopular. But I'm not!" Suddenly, Kaia Homura, her crush, walked in. "Hello." She said quietly. Kyoko turned around and blushed immediately. "Hi..." Kyoko said. "What were you talking about? And who were you talking to?" Kaia said to the blushing girl. "Oh...I was just wondering. Why do I have so many friends?" Category:Fanfictions Category:FunCookie's Fictions